What Will I Remember?
by YunaMustang
Summary: "You see a girl, a pretty girl, and want to get to know her better. You befriend her, start to have feelings for her, so you think you know everything there is to. Only... you don't. She's hiding; hiding from you, from them, from everyone. She's hiding from the madness that is slowly suffocating her... and you don't even notice, do you?"


**So, this came to me when my friend and I were talking about how we would be at Hogwarts. From reading the first chapter, it may seem like Slytherins being Slytherins, but this story has an in-depth plot and I have so much planned for it! Alright, enough of me blabbing. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of 'What Will I Remember?'! Let me know what you think!**

"I hear we have a new student this year."

"Apparently she's a transfer."

"Wonder what house she'll be in?"

"Do you think she's already been sorted or she'll be sorted in front of us all?"

"No one looks new besides the first years…"

"Hope she's hot!"

"She'll probably be placed in Hufflepuff, they're lacking in numbers these days."

Voices mixed and intertwined in the Great Hall of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All the students were buzzing with the news of a new student, a female student. It was the start of a new year, and it was rare that new students were accepted if they weren't first years.

Draco was scoping out the Hall, listening to the conversations around him, and straining to listen to those of the table next to them, the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Drake. I got the firewhiskey past Filch, and Daphne has the spliffs, so tonight's going to be a great night."

Draco looked over at his best mate, Blaise Zabini. The dark skinned wizard's face was twisted up into an anticipating smirk. Draco rolled his eyes with a soft chuckle. Over the years, Draco had formed a tight bond with his friends. Sure, they threw parties in the Slytherin common room that would get them all expelled if word got out, but after six years, none of the teachers got word. It's not like Snape actually checked on them like he was suppose to.

"What if that new girl is sorted in Slytherin? She could be a total downer and go to Dumbledore!" Daphne Greengrass piped in, flicking her blonde hair off her shoulder. "This could ruin our night."

"Nothing can ruin tonight, Daph." Blaise reassured her, "Besides, all the talk is probably true. They'll just stick her in Hufflepuff."

Snorting laughter sounded from beside Daphne, and their heads turned to look at the boy laughing, "Good one, Blaise. Just stick her in Hufflepuff, ha!" Theodore Nott. He was a quiet boy in crowds, but when it was just the group of them, he let loose sometimes. He was still a bit… socially awkward, as Draco liked to put it. A few times Daphne had to tell Draco that Theo suffered from some type of social anxiety, so he really couldn't hold anything against the kid, and after being friends for so long, he had gotten use to it.

Blaise smiled and ruffled Theo's hair before stealing some food off his plate.

Draco's eyes left the table and scanned the Hall, looking over each table, each student. _No one unfamiliar besides the obviously young kids…_

Just as Draco was about to give up searching for this alleged new girl, the doors to the Great Hall opened with a thundering echo, causing each and every head in the Hall to turn and look at the figure walking through the doorway.

Jaws dropped.

Eyes widened.

Draco's face remained still, but he let his eyes wander over the figure in the doorway.

"There is no way in hell she's going to be sorted in Hufflepuff." Blaise whispered in his ear. "She's a Slytherin, I know it."

The girl started walking down the clear aisle, her black stiletto heels clicking against the stone floor. Her legs were clad in black fishnets, ripped in random places, probably from constant wear. She had on a silver shirt that reached just below her bottom, and swayed with each step she took, teasing every man in the room with an_ almost _sneak peak at what lay underneath the shirt. Her dark chocolate hair fell in perfect curled waves, but the volume and texture made the waves look… not perfect but intentionally messy.

Draco couldn't get a good look at her face… until she looked right at him. She had strikingly crystal clear blue eyes, which were outline in thick, heavy black eyeliner and eyeshadow that only made her bright eyes seem to just strike through him even more than they already were. Her lips quirked up into a teasing smirk at him as she walked past him, her hips swayed just a little more as she did.

Blaise was right. This girl was definitely going to be sorted into Slytherin.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Great, the old idiot was going to talk now… "I'm sure you all have heard by now that we have a new addition to the Hogwarts family this year, besides our first years. Everybody, this is miss Kaya Mumford. The Sorting Hat has already placed her in Slytherin, a-" A cheer erupted from the Slytherin table, mainly from the guys, then the girls joined in seeing how it irritated Dumbledore that they interrupted him. "As I was saying!" His loud voice caused them quiet down. "She has already been sorted into Slytherin, and I will now let her say a few words to you all." He stepped back, smiling at Kaya.

Her blue eyes looked at Dumbledore to see if he was joking, and apparently he wasn't. This old man really wanted her to say something in front of all of these kids… really? She stepped up to the gold podium, and looked out at everyone, a smirk slowly growing on her face, "Well, there's a Dark Lord out there right now, isn't there? And we're stuck in here, huh? So, I say, let's make the best of it and have a fucking good time rather than worrying about getting fucked up when we leave here."

There were cheers. There were gasps.

Most of the Gryffindors and all of the teachers looked appalled at what Kaya had just said, the Ravenclaws were cheering, along with the Hufflepuffs, the Slytherins were cheering, but there were the few who had their secrets and kept them well…

Kaya was pulled off by Professor McGonagall, "Miss Mumford, you will not use that kind of language here. It will not be tolerated!"

"Minerva, let me handle her. She is, after all, in _my_ house." A smoother, almost sinister voice came from behind Kaya. Professor Snape walked by Kaya, motioning for her to follow him. As they walked out, some of the students started throwing food at Snape and shouting 'boo!' for taking her out of the Great Hall.

_Not even ten minutes here and I've already caused this? Well, this is going to be one hell of a year._

Professor Snape led Kaya to the Dungeons and into the common room wordlessly. "You'll find your belongings already in a room. You will have detention for two weeks, after class helping me with storage, labeling, whatever it is I may need help with. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." The sarcasm was practically drooling off her lips. She turned her back to him and walked on to her appointed dorm room. She scoffed seeing the other luggage. She knew she would be sharing a dorm room, that wasn't the problem, the problem was the fact that one of the girls had a shit ton of luggage on her bed. _Probably some prissy-girly-girl_…

Kaya went to work on her own trunk, unloading it and putting away her punk-grunge clothes that she would wear as much as possible instead of the horrible uniform she was given. They just were too… restricting. Gave no room for expression at all. She would definitely have to fix that.

Looking over her small area in the dorm, Kaya sighed, feeling that it lacked something. Perhaps teddy bears and rainbows. Yeah, right. She shifted through the last of the contents of her trunk and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out and lighting it up. As she took drags on the cigarette, she pulled out a tan blanket and laid it across her bed, followed by a picture frame with her and her sister hugging and smiling at the camera which she placed on the nightstand beside her bed. She then pulled out a small stuffed elephant she has had ever since she was a kid. Her older sister had given it to her for her third birthday. Just last year, her sister was killed by an Auror after being accused of being a Death Eater.

Kaya held the little elephant close to her chest, and sat down on her bed. She missed her sister. She often cried over her. The doctors gave her medication to help with her emotions, but Kaya refuses to take them. They're hidden away in her trunk to be a reminder of all she's been through.

Soft chattering caused her ears to perk up. Seems like the other Slytherins have come back from the dinner feast. She suddenly heard loud, obnoxious giggling and quickly stood, shoving the stuffed elephant underneath her pillow.

The door opened and in walked four girls. They were all… gorgeous, making Kaya suddenly feel like she was ugly, dirty. Even in their robes they seemed to have this beautiful glow to them. Kaya realized they were a clique, and probably one of those mean girl types where they trampled all over everyone… It was _wonderful_ that she had to share a dorm with them.

… _Great_… Five girls… in one dorm…

The tallest of them stopped, and Kaya immediately pointed her out as their evil leader. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders in straight, perfect layers. Her almond eyes turned and their golden brown depths started their search over Kaya, making her sink inwardly, slightly self conscious. "Hello." Her not too high but not too low voice met Kaya's ears, making her look up, "I'm Daphne Greengrass. That was such a bold and cool stunt you pulled out there. Everyone was talking about it after you left."

"Yeah, even those lame Gryffindors." The girl to Greengrass' right piped in. Her medium length black hair was also straight, but it was her eyes that drew Kaya to her somehow. They were icy blue, and held an almost sinister, mysterious glow to them. "Pansy Parkinson." She said.

"We're all sixth years, except for Astoria here. She's a fifth year. I'm Tracey. Tracey Davis." A very enthusiastic voice said before Kaya felt a hand grip hers in a friendly manner, shaking it. Kaya looked at the Davis girl, her cherry blonde hair tamed with curls, her blue eyes wide and welcoming.

The girl to Greengrass' left must have been Astoria. She seemed slightly shy since she stayed by the taller girl's side. She looked like an exact copy of Daphne, only her eyes were a bit more rounded, and her nose more pointed. Other than that they had the same skin tone, color hair, color eyes, same everything. They must have been sisters.

Kaya decided she shouldn't just stand their with a blank face, looking like an idiot, so she cracked a small smile, "Well, I'm Kaya."

"It smells like smoke in here." Astoria said, "Were you smoking?"

Kaya smirked, "That depends. Are you gonna rat on me?"

Daphne mirrored her smirk, "That depends. You gonna share?"

Maybe these girls weren't so bad. "Sure. I brought a whole years supply plus some."

"Awesome!" Tracey jumped up clapping.

"Look, Kaya. There's this party tonight in the common room. Slytherin only, obviously. And only us older kids who can handle parties. You want to come?" Pansy stood next to her, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Sure."

*.*

Like Kaya had thought before, these girls weren't really that bad. They were like her, trapped in school with no way out. Only they put on happy, good faces to those select few around them, and then tortured others from the other houses. She learned all this and a little bit more, like Pansy was dating some guy named Draco Malfoy. Daphne had a huge crush on someone named Blaise Zabini. Tracey, even though she was so excitable and a little too energetic sometimes, studied quite a lot. And Astoria, even though she didn't say it or gave no inclination for Kaya to notice, she had some kind of begrudge towards her older sister. Not only that, but she seemed to have a thing for girls. Kaya could tell by the way she watched as the others changed for the party.

When they had walked into the common room, Kaya's ears were met with loud, pulsing music. There were about twenty to thirty people in the common room, either lounging on the couches drinking or smoking, or up grinding against each other, or even off in a corner talking or snogging. Kaya was confused as to how there was music playing. She had heard that electronically devices weren't allowed in Hogwarts due to magic making them go all crazy or some shit like that.

She felt an arm wrap around hers, elbows locking together, "It's a radio. All common rooms have them since they're powered by magic. We tampered with it a bit to get some good music on it." Daphne said into her ear. "Come on." Daphne pulled her along and towards a small group of guys standing off in a corner near one of the stone bookshelves.

Kaya's eyes locked with the boy she had seen in the Great Hall earlier. The blonde one. He was rather handsome, and out of his robes and in a black long sleeved shirt and slacks… Kaya smirked at him.

The smirk was returned.

"Kaya, this is Blaise Zabini-" The dark skinned boy nodded at her, looking her up and down, "-Theodore Nott-" The tall, lanky one stumbled over his words before blushing, "-and Draco Malfoy."

So _this_ was Draco Malfoy? He may be taken by Pansy, but that wouldn't stop Kaya, and apparently he was interested too. "Hello." Kaya looked at all the boys, her eyes landing on Draco last.

"That was some shit you pulled out there today. I've never seen the professors so worked up." Zabini said to her, scratching the back of his neck.

"Snape didn't seem that mad though, did he?" Nott said. "Did he give you a bad punishment."

Kaya smirked, "Not too bad. He just bent me over his knee and gave me a spanking."

Nott's face flushed and his eyes widened. Daphne and Zabini laughed. Draco Malfoy however… his eyes were locked on Kaya's. Both of them were daring the other to make a move. Draco was just about to step forwards when Pansy came over, flinging herself on Draco's arm.

"Draaacooo!"

Damn, was she wasted… How could she be so drunk already?

Daphne rolled her eyes and was about to pulled Kaya away, "Hey, Daph. Let's go dance."

"Sure, Blaise!"

And just like that, Kaya was left alone. She wasn't surprised though. This was her first day after all, and no matter how much she had in common with these people, she was so much different than them, and she would never truly be _friends _with any of them.

"Umm… Would you- w-would you… like t-to dance?" Oh, right. She wasn't alone. What was it? Theodore Nott, right?

"Go find Astoria and dance with her, Theo, okay?" A deep, sultry voice came from behind Kaya.

Kaya felt a hand land on her hip, and saw Nott's eyes widen before he hurriedly walked off. "What about your little girlfriend?"

"What? Pansy? You're not serious are you?" Draco's hand gripped her hip tighter, pulling her body back against his.

"That's what she told me. She told me, and I quote, 'I'm dating Draco Malfoy, the fucking Sex God of Slytherin.' Now why would she lie about that, hmmm?"

"To keep you away from me." His lips hovered just over Kaya's neck.

"Are you drunk?"

"Not yet."

"High?"

"Not yet."

Kaya turned around and faced him, her crystal blue eyes melting with his deep grey eyes. "What's my name?"

"Kaya Mumford."

Kaya smirked and her hips started swaying. As the two of them danced, all of Kaya's cares and worries and fears left her. The reasons as to why she was here left her. The reasons as to why she cried alone at night left her. Everything left her. The feeling of pure bliss, the feeling of being wanted and wanting were with her only as she stared up in Draco's eyes. Her mission and the reason why she was here at Hogwarts were the farthest thing from her mind. Maybe she could find some kind of happiness here. Maybe she could find something to fill that emptiness she's felt since she lost her sister.

"Come with me." Draco groaned into her ear as he pressed his hips against her back. His nimble hands groped and squeezed her, pulling the very breath from her lips.

"Yes…"

Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her through the throng of people, practically dragging her to his dorm. The door swung open and they were on each other before they crossed the threshold. Draco was tearing at the shirt she wore, wanting to see and feel those breasts that lay beneath the shirt.

Kaya smirked and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor. She watched Draco pull back from their rough kiss to gaze at her nude upper body before shoving her against the wall and pinning her with his hips, diving in for another bruising kiss.

Kaya tore Draco's shirt off, smirking as the buttons crashed down to the floor. Her legs were wrapped tightly around Draco and she nipped his ear as his lips began working on her neck. Her fingers quickly unbuttoned his slacks, and she shivered as she felt his dull nails scratch down her back and tug down her underwear.

A loud moan left Kaya as Draco thrust into her. Of course Kaya wasn't a virgin, but the sheer force he had as he pulled back and thrust back into her was unbelievable. It was addictive. His lips were creating botchy marks all over the flawless skin of her neck. His hips were moving at such a brutal and fast pace. All Kaya could do was whimper and gasp in pleasure as she dragged her nails over his shoulders and back, loving the way he was so rough with her.

This was going to be an interesting year if this was the result of her first day. Befriending the mean girls and possibly getting into their circle. Fucking Slytherin House's Sex God. Cursing in front of the teachers and causing them to be all pissy and uncomfortable. Getting detention the first day of school. Oh yes, this was going to be a _wonderful_ year.

Nothing could possibly drag Kaya down from this wondrous high that she felt when thinking about all the possibilities that could come out of this school year. Nothing… well, maybe perhaps the Dark Lord. More specifically, the mission she had been given and needed to complete. Maybe those things could put a damper on her wonderful year, but Kaya Mumford wouldn't pay much attention to them.


End file.
